My Black Dahlia
by Kutlessrocker
Summary: Roxas and Xion had the perfect life.  They were engaged to be married soon.  But one mistake threatens to destroy the perfect future that they would have had.  Can Xion set things right before it's too late?  Or will Roxas be lost to her forever.
1. Wounds So Deep

Author's Note: This is the first Alternate Universe story I've ever written. Review if you like it so far. The story is based on the song "My Black Dahlia" by Hollywood Undead. The idea for the story came to me last night just before I fell asleep and was listening to the song. I hope you guys like it.

* * *

Roxas lived with his brother, Axel, in a small, two bedroom apartment in Twilight Town. His life was good. It was nowhere near perfect, but it was good. He had a beautiful fiancée named Xion. She had short, black hair and blue eyes. She looked just like her sister, Kairi, only Kairi had red hair. Life was good…until that day.

Roxas got off work early that day and decided to come home and take Axel and Xion to hang out. He didn't mind for his brother to tag along because the three of them had been almost inseparable since they were little. They did everything together. Axel was afraid that it would change after Roxas and Xion got engaged, but it didn't. They were still as close as ever. Maybe they were too close.

Roxas unlocked the door to their apartment. It was a very small apartment, but it was home. Roxas wasn't exactly getting rich from his job at the bookstore, but he didn't mind. He heard sounds coming from Axel's room. It sounded like someone was in there with him, and having a little too much fun. Roxas slowly walked to his brother's room and saw the door was slightly open. What he saw changed him for the rest of his life.

"**What's going on here!"** he shouted. He found his fiancée in bed with his own brother!

"Ahhh, Roxas!" Xion screamed. "This isn't what it looks like! We can explain!" she pleaded.

"Oh, I think this is exactly what it looks like Xion! How could you?" he said with tears flowing from his eyes. His heart was broken!

"Umm, Roxas," Axel interjected.

"Shut up, Axel!" he said, cutting his brother off. "Why did you do this to me Xion? I thought you loved me!" his blood was boiling as his heart was breaking more and more by the second! Xion and Axel were the last people on earth that he ever thought would hurt him like this. They were his best friends and now, he couldn't even stand to look at them!

"I do love you Roxas, it's just…I don't know what happened!" she was visibly shaken to the core. "We didn't plan on this…it just happened!"

"Oh, cut the crap Xion! You don't really love me! If you did, you wouldn't be sleeping with my brother!" Roxas felt like there were a million angry wasps buzzing around in his skull. His blood pressure began to rise and acid in his stomach started to make its way up his throat, causing his acid reflux to become worse than usual. He stepped aside for a moment to take an antacid. But when he got back, he saw Xion crying on the bed and Axel was nowhere to be found.

"Roxas," she said, "I'm so sorry for what I've done! Can you please forgive me?" she begged, which only served to fuel his anger more!

"I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive you, Xion! You broke my heart in the worst way possible!" he said. The tears were streaming down both of their faces now. "Xion, what are you crying for! You're the one who did this! You have no reason to be hurt, you cheap slut!" His cruel words cut her to the bone! She felt a little part of her die inside with each sentence. Even though she was unfaithful to him this one time, she still loved Roxas more than anything! She was truly sorry for the sins she had committed against him, but he wouldn't let her explain herself.

"Roxas…please…give me another chance!" she choked through her constant sobs. "I don't want things to end like this between us!"

"Well," he said, "you should have thought of that before you got in bed with Axel!" he said with venom in his voice as he stormed out of the room, leaving Xion alone.

"How could I have let this happen?" she asked herself. She had just lost the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with! All their hopes and dreams were gone in a flash. A lifetime of trust and love was shattered in one evening. "I'm so stupid!" she said as she sat there, contemplating her future…what was left of it anyway.

"How could she do this to me?" Roxas said as he was walking to his car. He gave her everything and this is how she repaid him? And Axel, it's safe to say he kicked Axel out of the house as soon as he caught up with him…as well as broke his nose and a few teeth. He had to get out of there before it started to drive him crazy! He came to his black, 2002 Ford Mustang GT and started the ignition. He decided to start driving and keep driving until he got as far away from Twilight Town, as far away from Axel, and as far away from Xion as he possibly could.

He decided to turn on some music to relieve his stress. He found that the album "Swan Songs" by Hollywood Undead was in the stereo already and was on the song, "My Black Dahlia". He figured it was a fitting song for his situation and set the song to repeat whenever it ended. He drove down the open highway, listening to the singer's angry and hurt lyrics, comparing them to his own life. He felt just like the person in the song. He was betrayed and he could never be repaired. Roxas just continued to drive toward the horizon, not looking back at the town that held no future for him anymore. And even though he didn't want to admit it, he still loved Xion. But it was clear to him that she didn't love him, or so he thought.

* * *

Xion lay in Axel's bed for hours, not moving, not even saying a word. She was too lost in her pain and guilt to move. She had just lost her first love because of her own stupidity. She had no one to blame but herself and Axel for this. She finally felt the strength to mutter, "Roxas was too good of a person for me to do this to him!" She couldn't stand herself. She knew she had to find a way to make this right! "But how?" she wondered. "I don't even know where he went!" she said as she sobbed uncontrollably into Axel's pillow. She hated herself for hurting someone who had done nothing but good to her. And it was all because of her selfish mistake!

Like Roxas, she used music as a calming device. She put the headphones on her ears and turned her MP3 player on a random song. The song that came up was "Tears Don't Fall" by Bullet for My Valentine. It was her favorite song. She lay down, letting the Welsh metalcore band's song speak to her soul. She fell asleep before the last guitar solo ended, letting the song's melody soothe her ravaged and confused heart.

Roxas didn't have any idea where he was. He just took any random exit he saw, figuring anywhere on earth was better than Twilight Town. He looked up at the sign that said "Destiny Islands, next right." He remembered that Xion's sister, Kairi, lived there. He decided to pay her a visit. He needed a place to stay, and Kairi and her husband, Sora, were the first people he thought of.

He made his way to Kairi's seaside home and parked his car in their driveway. He looked at his cellphone and saw 12 missed calls. Eight of them were from Xion and four of them were from Axel. He didn't want to talk to either of them. He continued up the steps to the front door and rang the doorbell. Kairi opened the door.

"Roxas?" she said, "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to get away from Twilight Town. Is it ok if I stay with you and Sora for a while?" he asked. He didn't want to be a burden, but he couldn't go back home and he didn't have enough money for a long stay at a motel.

"Sure, Roxas," she said. "Sora! I need you to clean out the guest bedroom! Roxas is here and he needs somewhere to stay."

"Thank you, Kairi," he said. "You don't know how grateful I am."

"It's no problem. You are my future brother-in-law anyway," she said with a smile on her face.

"Actually, Kairi, that's why I'm here, Xion and I broke up," he said. "I caught her sleeping with Axel and I'm just so confused!" he said, tears starting to well up in his eyes at the very thought of his former raven-haired goddess.

"Oh my God, Roxas," she said in disbelief, "I never would have thought she would do something like that!"

"I know she's your sister, Kairi, but I just don't know if I could ever face her again," he said. "She hurt me so much! I said some pretty awful things to her as well, but I can't help feeling that I was too hard on her. I didn't even listen to her side of the story." Roxas' eyes were burning from the tears he was holding back

"It's ok, Roxas," Kairi said, "We'll help you through this. What else are friends for?"

"Thank you so much, Kairi," he said with a small smile on his face. At least he had Sora and Kairi. They were the only people he could talk to right now.

"You're welcome," she said. "Dinner will be ready in about an hour, so I hope you're hungry." Kairi was one of the most loving people Roxas had ever known. She would have taken in a complete stranger if she thought he needed a home. Roxas still felt like he was being a burden though. But he didn't have anywhere else to go, so he breathed out a sigh of relief as he made his way to his new room.


	2. Nightmares, Memories, and a New Friend

Here's chapter 2 of My Black Dahlia. This is going to center around Xion completely, so it will be a little shorter than the last chapter. Next chapter will be Roxas. I don't know if I'll do Axel or not. Not really much to write about what he's doing at the moment. He's probably just getting his nose and teeth fixed from when Roxas ,ahem, 'took out his frustrations' on him. lol. He's under so much medication, he probably can't think straight if he's even conscious. But I digress too much. Enjoy the story.

* * *

"I just have to find out where Roxas is!" Xion said to herself. She had been trying to call Roxas for some time now, but he wasn't answering. Her sleep had been disturbed by horrible nightmares. She would be standing in a large, open field; holding Roxas' hand. She felt like she could take on the world with him by her side. Then the dream changed. The grass and flowers in the field would shrivel up and die, the sky would turn black, and Roxas would turn toward her and disappear without a trace. She would be left all alone in the nightmare world. A perfect representation of the life that Xion saw in front of herself, she was as afraid in real life as she was in her dreams. Roxas was the only person she had ever really loved. He was her first real boyfriend, and when he proposed to her, she had never been happier in her whole life.

* * *

"Xion, come with me. I have something important to tell you," he said, trying to hide the small, purple box that held his future.

"What are you up to, Roxas," she said. She was curious as to why he had called her so late at night. But, here she was, in his car on their way to the Train Station's tower.

"You'll see soon enough, Xion," he said with a grin on his face.

They reached the top of the tower. The view of the city at night was beautiful, but that's not what was on Roxas' mind. He was preoccupied with the question he was prepared to ask Xion.

"Xion?" he said.

"Yes, Roxas," she replied.

"I have something to ask you. I'm not sure if I can do this right, but…" she put her fingers on his lips.

"Just ask me Roxas," she said, releasing her fingers from his lips.

"Ok," he said with a sigh. He bent down on one knee and pulled out the box that suddenly weighed a ton. "Xion, I promise to love you with all my heart and soul for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?" he said as he opened the box, revealing a diamond ring that took him months to save enough money for.

"Oh, Roxas!" she said, "Of course!" Xion was crying with tears of joy. Her dream had come true. She was going to marry the man of her dreams and she felt like nothing could stand in their way of having the best life possible.

* * *

Snapping back to the present was the most painful thing Xion ever did. She longed to stay in the happy past; a time when she had friends, when she had a future, and a time when she had the love of her life. She started to cry again, her sobbing threatening to choke her breath away from her. She was broken, shattered into a million pieces. No one could fix her, except Roxas. But she wasn't looking for him to forgive her anytime soon. How could she expect him to just come back to her?

She decided it was time to get up and move. She had lain in the bed where the whole mess started all day. She slowly placed her feet on the floor and walked to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. She wasn't quite looking at her physical features, but she was looking at herself on the inside. On the outside, she was the same beautiful Xion she always had been. But on the inside, she couldn't see past the monster that Roxas' words had caused her to see as herself. She decided to take a shower and let the warm water clear her mind. When she was done with the shower, she got dressed and stepped out for some fresh air. She knew almost everything was closed at the hour considering it was almost 10 PM. She managed to find a small diner that was still open and decided to get something to eat.

It was a nice little restaurant. It wasn't very crowded, just a few people and the waitress. Xion took a seat near the back and waited for the waitress to take her order.

"What'll ya have?" the woman asked.

"Just a cheeseburger and fries," she said.

"What do ya want to drink?"

"Dr. Pepper is fine," she replied.

Xion's food came pretty fast, but even though she was hungry, she didn't feel like eating. She had to force herself to eat so she would survive. She noticed a young man with long, silver hair walking toward her. His eyes were covered by his bangs, but she thought they looked light green. He also had a cast on his left hand. He must have broken it recently. Her heart fluttered when he sat down at her table.

"Hey, my name's Riku," he said.

"I'm Xion," she replied.

"Xion, hmm, that's a very nice name," Riku replied.

"Thank you," she said. "You're the only person who has said anything nice to me all day!" She felt like confessing everything that happened to her. "But you probably don't want to hear my problems, do you?"

"I don't mind," he said. "If you need someone, I'll help you."

"Ok," Xion said nervously. "My ex-fiancée caught me having an affair with his brother this morning. It was just a one-time thing and I don't even remember how it happened. Now, he hates me and I don't know what I'm going to do! I don't even feel like I deserve to live anymore!" she said. She tried to hold back her tears, but she failed miserably.

"Wow, that is a pretty bad day," he said. "But you shouldn't be too hard on yourself. People make mistakes, Xion. That's just a part of life that we all have to go through," Riku added. "Your fiancée probably still loves you. He won't admit it because of a pride thing, but he'll come around eventually. Just give him time."

"Thank you, Riku, you don't know how much you've helped me!" she said with a small glimmer of hope in her eyes. It was just a small glimmer, but it was still there. Maybe there was hope for her and Roxas to be together again.

* * *

That's it for chapter 2. We'll see what Roxas is thinking in the next chapter. I have a good idea of where I'm going with this, but you never know, things can always change. This storyline I have so far is even very different from what I had originally planned. It was intended to be a one-shot, but I just couldn't stop writing and there was no way I could resolve this in one chapter. Enjoy this story and check out my other story, Kingdom Hearts: Shattered Hearts, which is also in progress. Until next time...


	3. The End

Author's Note: I would like to thank all of you that have read this story and to everyone who will read this in the future. This is the final chapter to My Black Dahlia. The story was actually supposed to be shorter than this. Like I said, this was supposed to be a one-shot when I had the original concept. I was going to make chapter 4 the last chapter, but I thought it would be too short. So, I fused the concepts for chapters 3 and 4 together to make one, normal length chapter. Thank you again to all of you who read and enjoy it. If you like this, check out my current, ongoing, in-universe story, Kingdom Hearts: Shattered Hearts, which takes place after Chain of Memories and during 358/2 Days. And without further delay, I give you the finale of My Black Dahlia. Until next time, friends...

* * *

Roxas had been living at Sora and Kairi's house for a few days. Even with the distance between them, Xion hadn't left his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about the raven-haired angel that destroyed his heart and his life. As much as he hated her for what she did, he loved her. Xion had never done anything to hurt him before. "I should have stayed and let her explain what happened," he whispered to himself. He felt guilty for not hearing her out.

"Roxas, dinner is ready!" Kairi said from downstairs.

"I'll be there in a minute," he said.

"Ok," she replied, "Just don't take too long." Roxas decided that he should head downstairs for dinner before Kairi came up and dragged him down. He had every confidence that she was able to!

"Roxas, are you gonna be ok man?" Sora asked. He realized how stupid the question was as soon as it escaped from his mouth. Kairi kicked her husband's leg underneath the table and gave him a glare when he said it.

"I'll be fine," Roxas replied. "I just need some time."

"You are welcome to stay as long as you need to," Kairi said. "You are practically part of the family, you know?"

"Thanks Kai," he said. He didn't want to wear out his welcome at their home. "But I think I might leave and go back home tomorrow."

"Are you sure you're ready to face them, Roxas?" Kairi asked.

"No, I'm not sure," he said, "but I won't know until I go. I'll only see Xion there though, I kicked Axel out. He's probably staying with Reno," he said. Roxas and Axel's father had been married before and had their older half-brother Reno. He looked almost exactly like Axel. Roxas took after their mother, while Axel and Reno looked like their father. He had their mother's blond hair and blue eyes; Reno and Axel were redheads like their father. Their father met their mother after Reno's mom died. Reno didn't move in with them though, he stayed with his uncle, Vincent Valentine, who was his mother's brother.

"Well, I hope everything works out," Kairi said. She was so concerned about things between Roxas and her sister. She prayed every night that they would work everything out and get back together. She could tell that they were soul-mates. She reasoned that two people as similar as they were should be together forever.

"I hope it does too, Kairi," he said. He had been so depressed since he broke up with Xion, he didn't feel like even eating. He barely touched the meatloaf Kairi had made. He enjoyed Kairi's cooking, but food was the last thing on his mind.

The next day, Roxas packed up the few belongings that he had brought with him and started to leave for home. Kairi and Sora were there to send him off and wish him the best of luck.

"You know you're more than welcome to stay if you think you need more time," Sora said. "It's no trouble at all having you stay here with us."

"I know, but if I don't go now, I'll never go. I have to at least try to make this right," Roxas said.

"You still love her, don't you?" Kairi replied.

"More than anything!" Roxas affirmed. And he did love her more than anything. She was his other half; the missing piece of his heart that fit perfectly. How could he not love her? She was his entire reason for waking up in the morning! His life meant nothing without her love.

"Well then, what are you waiting for? Go make up with my baby sister!" Kairi said lovingly. And so he set off for Twilight Town. There, he would either find more heartbreak, or find the love that he thought had died days before!

Xion had gone back to her apartment after she left the diner and met Riku. She lived by herself in a small, one bedroom apartment about five blocks from Roxas. She liked being relatively close to him, but now the proximity would torment her. Being so close to the man she hurt was more than she could take; knowing in her heart that he would hate her for the rest of his life. She thought about just killing herself, but realized that it wouldn't do any good. She would just hurt more people and she couldn't bear to do that! She had hurt enough people in her life without resorting to suicide. But she still didn't feel like she deserved to live.

The events leading up to the affair ran through her mind like a movie that played in an endless loop. She had come to Roxas' apartment to surprise him after he got home from work. Axel was there, so she wasn't alone for the whole time. He had just been dumped by his girlfriend, Larxene. He wasn't taking it too well. He loved her, but she was only interested in him so she could make Marluxia, the real man she wanted, jealous.

Xion tried to comfort him the best she could. She hugged him and patted him on the back. The next thing she knew, he was kissing her passionately, but she didn't pull away. She leaned in and kissed him back. A small voice was screaming in the back of her mind, "**Don't do this! This will hurt Roxas, and you know it!**" She ignored the voice though and followed Axel into his bedroom. A few minutes later, Roxas walked in to find her naked with Axel. That's when her whole world went to Hell!

She was taken from her reverie by a knock on the door. She didn't know who it was because she rarely got visitors. She walked to the living room and opened the door to find Roxas standing there, staring at her with eyes that could always reach into her soul.

"Roxas!" she cried. She started to fall into his arms like she wanted to, but her mind stopped her. She thought that he would never want to touch her again. She accepted that fate. She resolved in her mind that she deserved it, that she should never have the pleasure of his touch again. She was surprised when he suddenly grabbed her and embraced her in his arms. They wrapped around her thin frame with the same love and kindness that they always held! "Roxas, what are you…"

"I've come back Xion. I don't want our relationship to end. I know that it doesn't seem like it, what with all the awful things I said to you before I left you, but I love you Xion!" he said. "I can't live without you baby!"

"I thought you hated me, Roxas!" she cried. Tears were streaming down their faces like waterfalls, but they didn't try to stop them. They were tears of joy!

"I did, but I realized that I love you too much to let this destroy our relationship!" he said to her in a loving and kind tone. "I'm back forever Xion!"

"Oh, Roxas!" she said. "I'm so sorry for everything! I never meant to hurt you!" she cried.

"I know, Xion. I know!" he said to her. He leaned toward her and kissed her like he had never kissed her before! The love that they had both thought was long dead, suddenly rose from the ashes like a Phoenix! All of the hurt, all of the anger, and all of the distrust slowly melted away as they held each other in their arms. The true love that they had for each other had conquered the darkness of unforgiveness.


End file.
